


geeks and harem

by xavarieu (xav)



Series: MOST WANTED UNUSUAL TREASURE [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, dmmd highschool au, everyone is virus' kouhai, i dont even know anymore, i'm giving ya'll chemistry lesson here, virtris are science geeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav/pseuds/xavarieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, i heard you like chemistry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	geeks and harem

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing...i just dont

Trip was running on the hallway like a Japanese schoolgirl late for anime class, looking for the guy who looks like him but with different hairstyle and wear glasses. Totally nerdy and not twins. Then he saw him. holding lots and lots of dictionary-thick books in his arms like it was his babies. Wow what a total nerd.

“VIRUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUSUSUS!!!!” Trip yelled at that guy named after virus (again who the heck named their child after virus is that a new hip name or smth?)

Virus turned at him so ikemen-ly while pushing the bridge of his glasses up like all of the anime characters who wears glasses. 

“SHUT UP YOU’RE TOO NOISY LIKE THAT NOIZ KID”

“buT VIRUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.. I HAVE THIS AMAZE IDEA TO CREATE A CLUB SINCE BOTH OF US ARE SCIENCE GEEK TO THE CORE AND I EVEN THOUGHT OF A NAME FOR IT!!!” trip replied.

But virus only shake his head and start to walk away from trip bc he;s so embarrass . he knows that he;s a geek but hearing trip;s idea makes he want to dig his way inside aoba’s ass since aoba is his kouhai.  
So trip was left hanging just like that. But he;s not giving up yet!

 

So the next day come.

 

“VIRUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!111!!111!!! “ Trip yelled at virus again. 

But virus ignored him because trip is like a kouhai to him. everyone in the school is virus’ kouhai tbh.

Like a true senpai, he choose not to notice trip. But Trip is still excite about his idea and now he have this amazing idea where he know virus will agree with it.

“VIRUS I WANNA MAKE A TOTALLY NERDY CLUB AND NAMED IT C17H19NO3 !!” 

Virus stop in his track and froze (jk he’s actually on his coil, googling what C17H19NO3 means)

He was so shocked reading the result. IT WAS SO AWESOMEEEEEEE!!!

He turned around to face trip and spread his arms wide, dropping all the yaoi doujins(which he disguised as some super thick lecture notes), he didn’t care anymore, trip’s idea was hella. 

And then he yelled “COME AT ME BROTHER WHO IS TOTALLY NOT MY TWIN AND TOTALLY NOT RELATED TO ME”

“HELL YEAAAAAHHHHH!!” Trip going fast like sonic and chest bumps his not twin and they starts to hyperventilates and jumps higher than the people in the volleyball anime and twerks to the outer space and suddenly they were in the science lab chugging on alcohols (I think its ethanol or methanol ) and party with the rest of C17H19NO3 club members(which only consist of trip and virus) and ‘Shots’ was playing in the background. 

 

SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

 

And suddenly, Mink-sensei walk into the club(lab) and bring them sad news

“AYYYYYY LMAO U GUISE NEED 2 MOER MEMBERS OR NO MORE C17H19NO3. DO EET IN 12 HOURS OR ELSE U DED XDDD” mink-sensei said and leave immediately bc the scene in front of him is 2 gei for him to handle.

Trip has already thought of this thoroughly and he discuss his emergency-we-need-2-more-members-to-reach-the-club-quota plan.

Trip has been eyeing this one kawaii kouhai who have a single anime tear tats under his eye, his booty is hella fine and he always hang out with aobae who attract weird peoples like a magnet. Even noiz is attracted to him bc I think that guy might be a living magnet that attract noiz’s piercings (it gives noiz erection everytime he’s standing next to aoba since he have the piercings on his d).

Trip heard that aoba have this harem of guys and maybe if they lure him, they can get enough club members to keep the club alive. after all, aoba is their kouhai anyway.

15 mins later, they started their operation. It was going really smoothly when they encounter the single anime tear guy in the toilet alone. 

“MAYBE IT WAS FATED” trip was so happu he starts to sob grossly as they drug that single anime tear guy to sleep and put him inside a body bag. Totally not suspicious.

Damn that guy was hella heavy, virus was wheezing so loud while carrying the body bag although they only carry it for like 5 mins? Virus-san is weak anyway. But not trip! Trip is hella fit and slightly bara but he still cant beat mink-sensei’s bara-ness. 

As mentioned before, they were totally not suspicious at all, carrying a body bag out from the toilet and into a hall filled with extras bc they know that the 2 guys are total nerds and maybe the body inside the body bag was for them to dissect. You know…. For science.

So they arrived at their club room safely and start the next step of their emergency plan: to send out blackmail to aobama and his harem nation.

1 hour passed.

*cricket noises*

and so they wait.

10 hours later, aobabe finally received the blackmail, which is black. It took him 10 hours to receive it bc he;s using internet explorer even though its already…..what year is it again? Whatever  
Anyway, aobama was so shocked reading that letter which p much sounds like:

 

DeAR AObamA,

WE HAZ KINADPAED ONE OF OUYR GAY GUY DFROM UR HAREM. DAT GUY WIF THAT SINGUL ANIMW TERS. WE WAN T U AND UR HAREM CLUB TO JOIN OUR C17H19NO3 CLUB. WE GV U UNTIL 4.20 PM OR ELSE W E GUNNA BALZE IT.

LUV,  
THE NOT TWINS.

 

 

“DAMN THAT NOT TWINS!! HNNN- COWJACK BAE, THEY TOOK ME ZOO KEY!! A-AHHH MMMPH HARDER YEAHH HMMPH THERE C-COW-COWJA-MOO YES AAA-AHHH THERE YESS!! YESS!!” Aoab moans loudly, the bed was creaking real loud and aobert WAS gasping for air as cowjack massage his back and managed to hit that little part where he just sprained this morning.

“Ahh aobert, we should totes save him, he’s like ur bae too, except that you friendzoned him for me and your league of amazing weird boyfies who have a lot of issues” koujack replied.

So they gather together in Tae’s house, it was hella crowded and Tae gets a cardiac arrest. Bless clear was there, he saved tae again by defibrillating her over and over again.

So aboa held a meeting with everyone in his harem and they all agree to destroy the not twins bc they took their precious Key-chan.

And so they marched on to the said club room with “the imperial marches” playing on the school speakers. They walk all badass and stuffs until clear suddenly trips on Trip who was goin out to buy some cakes bc they’re so hungry waiting for aobama.

Trip gets up and scowled at clear because his cake is ruined!! He was so angry and he wanted to cry so bad so he starts to punch every extras available on scene and even a wild blue lion appears and joined him. 

 

After he’s done, he walk away like nothing is happening and get back to the clubroom.

Aobama swear that he could hear a sniffle from that guy.

 

So they march on even though aoba’s harem decreases and only the main boos remained.

They reached the clubroom door and all they could hear is some hip techno/dubstep music playing real loud.

So they enter hte room and it was like a real club. With a discoball in the middle of the ceiling and turntables somewhere near the pedestals. There’s even sofas in that room. It was really cool. But there was 2 people who looks exactly the same but – “We’re not twins” both of the guy said at perfect sync before aobanana even have a chance to to finish his sentences in his head.

There was another guy sitting next to the not twins, he was comforting trip bc trip was crying grossly in virus’ arms. Trip is really heartbroken because his precious cake was destroyed by a homo robot. When aoba and the gang entered the room, trip glared at the homo robot for like 15 minutes, it was so intense and it makes everyone in the room gets all hot and bothered.

But then mizuki cleared his throat, and starts to speak “aoba my bae, I wanna stay here..i think I just met my soulmate for real.” 

He reached down and picks up a magician hat and shove his hand inside. That act gives noiz a really huge boner because he thought that key-chan gonna pull out some rabbit bc he really like rabbits. But he was so frustrated when mizuki pull out a human head out of the hat. Noiz's boner deflates immediately

It looks exactly like aoba…except that his head was cut off.

When he realized what he was holding, mizuki quickly shove the head back into the head. Fuck, he have exposed mink-sensei’s secret. He’s fucked up. He acts like everyone in the room didn’t saw what he just hold just now and start to rummage the magic hat and pull of someone’s head, now complete with body and currently breathing. That guy have black hair under his black fedora, he even have black clothes with matching black pants with skeleton imprints on it. (his shirt is white shirt actually…the author typed too fast and refuse to correct it lmao)

That guy mizuki just pulled out from the head suddenly speaks in darth vader’s voice “Aoba, I am your brother”

*loud heavy breathings*

Aoba was so shocked!!!!!111 he couldn’t believe it,. He haz big bro and he;s normal omfg!!!!

They starts to caress each other and starts to hug and intro themselves to each other. It was v tear jerking family reunion. Tae gets another heart attack bc she cant handle all the feels. 

Everyone in the room starts to cry on each other’s shoulder, cowjack even wailed in happiness bc his gayboy finally reunited with his big bro who looks really shota.

And suddenly, mink-sensei barged into the room and starts popping champagne and everybody starts to dance and get high and blazing it because its finally 4.20. 

 

And they live happily ever after

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i writing crack fics again. someone please send help bc this is serious matter.
> 
> for eve and shin again.
> 
> crack fic is love. crack fic is life


End file.
